


Удовольствие для двоих

by Tivissa



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый помощник в депрессии после неожиданной смерти Леруа, что недопустимо и смертельно для имперца. Капитан пытается необычным способом вырвать Райкера из губительного для него состояния и заодно стать ближе. Намного ближе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удовольствие для двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Армэль Леруа – персонаж, придуманный Fausthaus, для «Отражения звезд». Советник и доверенное лицо на Энтерпрайз капитана Пикарда. Француз, негодяй, как впрочем, все высшие чины Терранской Империи, и любовник Уилла Райкера.

\- Вы знали, Райкер, что бетазоиды используют свой дар телепатов не только для подслушивания и подглядывания? Нет? У них на планете существует целая сеть публичных домов. Секс с телепатом, который транслирует тебе в мозг еще и свои ощущения, и дополнительно стимулирует центры удовольствия, что-то за гранью реальности.

Первый помощник лишь пожал плечами и отвернулся к огромному иллюминатору, всматриваясь в темноту космоса. До Бетазета оставалось трое стандартных суток, там они должны были встретиться с новым советником. Новый советник. Мысль о новом советнике напомнила о Леруа. Райкер не думал, что сможет к кому-то привязаться столь сильно. Он вообще считал себя не способным к привязанностям. Но Армэль был необычным любовником или партнером по интригам. Их отношения больше были похожи на дружбу, и его смерть ударила по Райкеру со всего размаху. Уже месяц он не заводил сексуальных интрижек, не острил на мостике, не муштровал младших офицеров, даже не задирал Лора, пытаясь наконец понять, как можно вывести проклятую жестянку из себя. Лишь временами смотрел на капитана больными глазами, словно умоляя о помощи или капле сочувствия. Беспрецедентно для терранца. Жан-Люк слишком многое испытывал к своему первому помощнику, и не мог допустить, чтобы эмоции возобладали над разумом. Райкеру сейчас плохо, но впоследствии он обязательно использует слабость капитана против него самого. Такова уж его природа. Природа истинного имперца Но и потерять ценного офицера, верного союзника и потенциально весьма впечатляющего любовника не входило в планы Пикарда. Он еще раз посмотрел на Райкера и продолжил:

\- Я собираюсь посетить один из них. Составите мне компанию? - Первый стремительно развернулся к своему капитану и внимательно вгляделся в лицо. Но Жан-Люк оставался спокоен и холоден. Предложение прозвучало скорее из вежливости или желания подкупить своего старшего офицера. Он уже собирался отказаться. – Мы можем разделить удовольствие на двоих. Это будет пикантно и экзотически. Как считаете, Первый?

\- Да! – Уилл почти выкрикнул, он не верил тому, что услышал и согласился пока капитан не передумал. – Да, - почти прошептал он. Он знал об особенном приеме бетозодских шлюх соединять сознание участников процесса во время сеанса удовольствия, это было все равно, что заниматься сексом с самим капитаном, и Пикард не мог не знать об этом. Губы против воли расползались в счастливой улыбке. И он снова вернулся к созерцанию космоса. Армаэль еще был с ним, с ним еще была боль потери, но столь очевидная забота капитана, и возможность к нему прикоснуться, пусть через посредника, но прикоснуться, затопило сладким предвкушением, почти счастьем все его существо. Похоже, ему пора задуматься, что же на самом деле он испытывает к этому холодному и жестокому человеку. Но пока…

 

Роскошный бордель располагался в центре Медары*. Рядом была мэрия и правящий совет. Бетазоиды не стыдились своего тела и своих желаний. Фактически женщины, которых терранцы считали шлюхами, были почти жрицами, как когда-то в глубокой древности, и пользовались повсеместно уважением в обществе. Телесное соитие приносило радость жизни, продлевало эту жизнь, врачевало многие болезни. Можно сказать, Пикард вел Райкера на прием к врачу, а не просто покупал чье-то тело на час для низменных удовольствий. Лор сопровождал своего хозяина и обеспечивал безопасность, сканируя пространство вокруг, он даже вошел вместе с капитаном и первым помощников в здание и встал на посту около спальни, где расположились высокие посетители, ожидая свой заказ. Предвкушение настолько захватило Райкера, что он даже не возмутился по этому поводу. Лишь зло пошутил над андроидом, впрочем, безо всякого успеха.

\- Успешных вам дорог и бесконечного наслаждения.

Традиционное приветствие прозвучало из уст хрупкой особы небольшого роста. Из одежды на ней оказалось лишь тяжелое ожерелье из красных камней и тонкий золотистый пояс. Тяжелая грудь, тонкая талия, крутые бедра и смуглая кожа, все что нужно для терранца и его удовлетворения: эстетического и физического. Брюнетка с черными пронзительными глазами, она не боялась и не стыдилась, она гордо несла свою наготу, уверенная в собственном совершенстве.

\- Меня зовут, Диана, - она легко дотронулась кончиками пальцев до Райкера, а потом до капитана, - я здесь для вашего удовольствия.

Она легко опустилась на колени перед Жан-Люком, точно определив, кто в этой комнате главный. Впрочем, не удивительно, ведь она была телепатом. Взгляд капитана непроизвольно скользнул по роскошному телу изучая, и Пикард удовлетворенно кивнул. Возможно, он не часто имел дело с женщинами, предпочитая мужчин, с ними проще, но от живого воплощения самой сексуальности и похоти грех отказываться.

\- Она лучшее, что есть в этом борделе и на этой планете. Вам нравится Первый или Вы желаете другую?

Райкер с жадностью рассматривал их сексуальную игрушку на вечер. Он собирался прикоснуться к капитану через эту женщину, но то, что она оказалась настолько красива, стало приятным бонусом. Он даже не ожидал, что девчонка ему так сильно понравится. Все пространство комнаты занимало мягкое покрытие, служившее бетозоидам кроватью и местом для сексуальных удовольствий. Пикард и Райкер возлежали на подушках подобно древним восточным султанам Терры. Уилл приподнялся и поманил Диану к себе, капитан удовлетворенно кивнул, ожидая продолжения.

\- Ты же знаешь, чего я хочу, милая?

Девушка искушающее улыбнулась и, встав на четвереньки, медленно подползла, но прежде чем приступить к основной программе, она повернулась к Пикарду и протягивая руку позвола.

\- Сэр, - безошибочно угадывая, что захочет услышать из ее уст этот жестокий и властный человек, - присоединитесь к нам?

Она расположилась между ними, лаская по очереди, уделяя равное внимание каждому. Они ласкали в ответ, но не женщину рядом с ними, по своим ощущениям они ласкали друг друга.

_… От укусов на груди хотелось выгнуться и закричать. От горячего почти обжигающего прикосновения на внутренней стороне бедра и к паху, кусать губы в кровь, чтобы не выдать какую имеет над ним власть обычное прикосновение. От требовательных пальцев во рту кончить как восемнадцатилетний мальчишка…_

_… Знакомая узкая, но сильная, чуть шершавая ладонь обхватила член и медленными четкими безупречно выверенными движениями начала дрочить..._

_… На него навалились сверху, шею царапала борода, а поцелуи казалось прожигали кожу насквозь…_

_… Пряный вкус, бархатная текстура, запах бергамота, неторопливый темп, он позволял трахать свой рот, мягко сжимая губы, принимая в горло максимально его расслабляя, а потом сглатывая, стоны удовольствия лились сверху как бальзам для его ушей…_

_… Внутри было тесно и чуть больно от большого, чудесно большого, толстого, горячего, обжигающего. Его совершенно не щадили, грубо толкаясь, задавая жесткий и мучительный ритм, словно спеша взять свое, в нем двигались резко и грубо, входя до конца, так как нужно, практически идеально, чуть на грани боли и удовольствия…_

_… Теплое семя выплеснулось ему в рот, он проглотил, смакуя, позволяя себе насладиться …_

_… Внутри все сжалось, мышцы непроизвольно сокращались, это подводило к черте, это заставило долго изливаться внутри, мальчишка неужели он не мог…_

Капитан внезапно очнулся от наваждения, Диана спокойно смотрела на него, вытирая губы, ее поза была провокационна и весьма возбуждающа. Лицо только что прижималось к его паху, выгнутая спина, высоко поднятые бедра, за которые держался Райкер, вжимаясь, не желая выходить из чужого тела. Он был в забытьи, он был в своей фантазии. Правда Жан Люк даже представить не мог в какой. Он попробовал мягко позвать, но голос сорвался.

\- Первый, - получилось немного резко, Райкер открыл глаза, обвел комнату мутным взглядом, явно пытаясь понять на каком свете. Разочарование, что это всего лишь иллюзия, отразилось в глазах, когда они посмотрели друг на друга. Диана приподнялась, выскальзывая из жестких объятий.

_«Не беспокойтесь, Вам удалось. Теперь он снова хочет жить. Уж не знаю, хорошо это или плохо»._

Пикард удивленно и встревоженно вскинулся на девчонку, а они очень непросты бетазоидские телепатки для наслаждения, весьма непросты. Об этом он не подумал, она слишком много узнала. О нем. О них обоих. Диана тяжело вздохнула.

_«Я знала, что сегодня умру»._

В ее мыслях не нашлось страха, и поэтому она заслужила легкую смерть. Капитан жестом велел подняться Первому, уже вполне пришедшему в себя и приводившему себя в порядок. Когда они покинули спальню, Лор получил короткий и четкий приказ.

\- Быстро и безболезненно.

\- Так ли это необходимо? – безразлично поинтересовался Райкер, впрочем, ему было все равно. Даже короткий вскрик не потревожил его вновь обретенного равновесия. От него больше не исходили волны отчаяния, он снова становился собой. Пикард удовлетворенно вздохнул, большая компенсация, которую ему выставят бетазоиды, на ином они не смогут настаивать, и чужая жизнь вполне стоили вновь появившейся самодовольной улыбки на лице его первого офицера.

\- Необходимо. Свои тайны, я обычно оставляю себе.

Уилл усмехнулся и дал себе слово, что обязательно когда-нибудь узнает, что же именно испытал капитан в их маленьком сексуальном эксперименте.

_________________________________________________________________________

* - столица Бетазед


End file.
